


Second Chances

by abc323



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc323/pseuds/abc323
Summary: After awakening from the Neo World Program, class 77-B has been given a second chance at having a happy life. However, the life Mahiru had envisioned having with her closest friend, Hiyoko, might not play out the way she wanted. As Hiyoko and Mikan begin to spend more time together, Mahiru realizes that she's going to have to do more than just play nice if the relationship she wants will ever happen.Meanwhile, Hiyoko is starting to realize that she's capable of feeling things she's never felt before. The time she spends with Mikan, the harder it is to be apart from her. Will this island life really be as stress-free as they had originally thought it would be?
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little self indulgent because they're my favorite ship, but I just want to see Mikan and Hiyoko have a cute gay life together. Is that so bad?

“When are we gonna get there already? I’m tired of being on this boat!” Hiyoko whined. 

Mahiru shrugged and laughed and went back to snapping photos of their friends goofing off around them.

“I’m sure we’re going to get back soon. Besides, aren’t you glad to just be able to spend time with all of us again?” Mahiru knew Hiyoko wouldn’t admit how happy she really was to see their class together again, but she hoped that maybe this new chance they’d been given would change things. 

Hiyoko pouted and looked away from Mahiru. “I guess so.”

At that moment, Hajime walked over to the two with a smile on his face. After leaving the Neo World Program and regaining his memories, the boy had become more confident in who he was and truly stepped up as a thoughtful and caring leader of their group. 

“I was just telling everybody else but, I think we’re close now. I can feel it.” He couldn’t help but have an excited look on his face. Even after the sacrifice the class had made in order to protect Makoto Naegi and the image of the Future Foundation, Hajime had hope for their new life on Jabberwock Island. 

“Yay! Finally!” Hiyoko’s mood lifted, and she looked out at the ocean around them with a new excitement. Despite no longer looking like a child, her mannerisms and immaturity made her seem much younger than she really was. She grabbed Mahiru’s hand and happily looked into her friend’s eyes, completely ignoring Hajime after he had shared the news she had been waiting for. Hiyoko’s abrupt action elicited a soft blush from Mahiru, who sheepishly smiled back. 

“Maybe this time around we could live together?” Hiyoko asked Mahiru, waiting for some sign of affirmation.

“Well, I don’t see why not, our cottages should easily be able to house two people.” Mahiru could feel her heart racing as thoughts started filling her head. Did Hiyoko just want to be friends or were there other motives behind asking to live with Mahiru? Would they share a bed? Would they be a couple? Mahiru had wanted to ask out her friend a million times but was afraid of being rejected. Besides, it wasn’t like Hiyoko was close to any of their peers, so why potentially ruin things between them? 

“If Gundham and Sonia can do it then so can we!” Hiyoko said, gesturing to the two who were playing with the many hamsters that Gundham cared for. Mahiru couldn’t help but wonder if Hiyoko’s comparison meant more than she let on. Just as she was about to press Hiyoko for answers, Nagito’s voice pierced through the air.

“Hey everyone! We’re here!”  
Without a second thought, Hiyoko rushed to where the ship’s ramp was so she could finally get back onto land. In her franticness, she had bumped into Mikan, who tripped and tumbled down the now extended ramp, landing in quite an exposing position. 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Mikan whimpered, her face red with embarrassment. Her other classmates just laughed; some things never change. 

“Ugh! Get out of the way...pig!” Hiyoko sneered before extending a hand to help up Mikan. Despite her perceived disdain for the girl, Hiyoko had slowly started to like Mikan but wasn’t sure how to start showing it. She had kept up this image for so long, treating Mikan any other way seemed foreign and made her nervous. 

Mikan gingerly took Hiyoko’s hand and slowly stood up. “Thank you, I don’t deserve this, I’m so sorry.” Mikan started rambling and begging Hiyoko to forgive her. Instead of lashing out, Hiyoko found herself distracted by the fact that Mikan had yet to let go of her hand. The purple-haired girl’s hands were so soft and warm. Even as she was blubbering about how “disgraceful” she had looked, Hiyoko couldn’t help but notice how cute Mikan looked trying to explain herself. 

“Hiyoko, come on.” Mahiru tugged on Hiyoko’s free hand with a slightly confused look on her face. She couldn’t tell why Hiyoko had stood idly by and let Mikan apologize when Hiyoko would’ve normally dismissed her. 

Hiyoko snapped out of her trance and turned to Mahiru, letting go of Mikan’s hand. As soon as she did that, Mikan stopped talking, but was quickly distracted by Ibuki throwing an arm around her shoulder and telling her about all the song ideas she had. 

“Y-yeah, let’s go.” Hiyoko muttered, leading the way back to the cottages. 

“Were you alright back there?” Mahiru asked. She had actually wanted to say what the hell was that back there? She knew Hiyoko well enough that she could tell when Hiyoko was flustered, and the look Hiyoko had on her face when looking at Mikan was one Mahiru had never seen. She hated that it filled her with jealousy. They had all been given a second chance, and she wanted nothing more than to spend it with Hiyoko. Never had she imagined that the person who might stand in the way of that was the clumsy, slightly off-putting nurse. She was so much better than Mikan. She had been there for Hiyoko for years, no one could deny the connection they had. And now Hiyoko wanted to live with her? Mahiru was certain that this would just be a blip in their path to happiness together. 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Hiyoko frowned and grabbed Mahiru’s hand in an attempt at reassuring her. She hoped that by doing so, Mahiru wouldn’t push the subject further. 

“Oh, uh, no I just wasn’t sure.” Mahiru laughed nervously. Crap, how do I change the subject? 

Mahiru didn’t have to worry, however, as Hiyoko perked up and started talking about all the ways they could decorate their cottage. Of course, their resources were limited, but Mahiru thought she had heard Makoto and Hajime whispering something to each other prior to the class’s trip back to Jabberwock. 

Mahiru smiled at Hiyoko. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what my updating schedule is going to be like but I've been sitting on this and really wanted to share it so hope y'all like it :)

Hiyoko had suggested to Mahiru that they start moving their furniture into one cottage tomorrow. Lucky for Hiyoko, they had arrived back on the island as the sun was beginning to set, so she had pretended to be too tired to spend the rest of the evening with Mahiru and went back to her cottage early. She could tell Mahiru had been a little disappointed but she needed to have a moment to herself. 

As she started drawing a bath for herself, she kept thinking about Mikan and what had happened earlier. What had happened earlier? She got in the water and hoped that she could focus on other things. She wanted to live with Mahiru but...there was a but now. Fuck.

After she finished, she put on her pajamas and sat on the edge of her bed. She wasn’t sleepy. It was already dark out, but she was sure most people were still awake. She swallowed her pride and decided she’d go see Mikan. She just had to prove to herself that it was a fluke, there was just no way she actually liked the awkward girl. 

On the walk to Mikan’s cottage, she felt butterflies and she cursed herself for being so nervous. As she rang the doorbell, she contemplated just running back, she could probably manage it. Her cottage wasn’t that far away, after all. 

“Y-yes?” Mikan stammered as she opened the door. 

“Yo, who is it?” Came another voice, this one much more excited.

Hiyoko’s stomach dropped and she began to regret coming over. She couldn’t let someone else see her but she was also frozen in place. 

“It’s..Hiyoko?” Mikan responded. 

As Mikan answered, Ibuki came to the door and opened it wider, a huge grin on her face. “Hiyoko! Come in!” 

Hiyoko managed a small smile and stepped into the cottage. Fuck, fuck, this isn’t what I wanted. 

“I was just playing some new songs I wrote.” Ibuki said, proudly gesturing to her guitar. 

“Yeah they were really, um, interesting!” Mikan said, forcing a smile as she looked at her friend. 

Hiyoko couldn’t help but laugh. She was glad no one was questioning her sudden appearance, and seeing Mikan try to spare their friend’s feelings was amusing. 

“Do you wanna hear them?” Ibuki asked Hiyoko, already grabbing her guitar. 

“Oh no, no, I don’t want to hurt my ears.” As rude as Hiyoko’s words were, Ibuki just shrugged. She didn’t mind being made fun of by someone she had spent so much time with. Even though the circumstances had been wrong, they had still performed together on countless stages across the world and she knew that Hiyoko didn’t actually mind her music. 

“Well, guess that’s my cue!” Ibuki said, picking up her guitar and heading towards the door. “Goodnight!” 

She left the two with a mischievous look on her face and had signaled that her lips would be shut before closing the door. 

Mikan felt herself turn a little pink being alone with someone who usually treated her so poorly but for once wasn’t hurling nasty words her way. 

“S-so, what made you come over?” Mikan asked, turning to look at Hiyoko, who hadn’t even made her way to a seat yet. 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing after you fell, you disgusting whore.” Hiyoko responded, perhaps more aggressively than she had intended. Come on, snap out of it. 

Mikan, however, seemed unfazed by the comment. “I’m okay, there’s no reason why someone like you needs to worry about such a sorry excuse of a person like me.” 

Hiyoko pouted. She wanted to sit and spend time with Mikan. She wanted to talk to her, but she didn’t know how.

“Can I...sit?” As Hiyoko said that, she realized her options were either the floor or next to Mikan on her bed. She was not going to sit on the floor. 

“O-of course.” Mikan smiled. “I can sit on the floor if you’d like me to-”

“No don’t, I want to sit with you.” Hiyoko was able to interrupt just before Mikan started going on another of her self deprecating rambles. 

Hiyoko timidly sat next to Mikan, not too close, but not at a distance either. 

“Hiyoko, can I, um, ask you something?” Mikan looked Hiyoko in the eyes for the first time since she had entered the cottage and Hiyoko could feel herself melt a little at the earnest look in Mikan’s eyes.

“Go ahead.” 

“Well, um, why do you always talk to me like that?” Mikan’s face scrunched as if she was bracing for impact after asking that. 

Hiyoko felt herself pause, unable to come up with a quick answer. She hadn’t realized just how long she had been thinking for because suddenly Mikan’s voice broke the silence again. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. Please find it in yourself to forgive me.” It was clear Mikan was on the verge of tears and Hiyoko needed to do something quick. 

“No, it’s okay. Actually, I’m the one who should be sorry.” 

“B-but, why?” Mikan’s voice was trembling as she spoke. 

“I haven’t treated you fairly because I was scared of...of...of letting you in. You pick up on all of our emotions and feelings so fast it’s almost scary.” Hiyoko breathed a sigh of relief after getting it all out. 

“Oh, I see. I don’t hold it against you.” Mikan rested a hand on Hiyoko’s as she said this, hoping the other girl would sense that she truly meant what she said. 

For the second time that day, Hiyoko felt her mind swirling. What was this? Why did something so simple make her feel so many things? This wasn’t a mistake, it was all too real. 

“Why not? I would.” Hiyoko couldn’t bring herself to meet Mikan’s gaze. She knew it’d be too much for her. 

“Because who wouldn’t say those things to me? They’re all true.”

Hearing Mikan say that filled Hiyoko with frustration, even if it had been an expected response.

“You’re so incredible. I mean you saved that Future Foundation girl! Not anyone could do that.” Hiyoko wrapped both her hands around the hand Mikan had rested on her. “Why can’t you see that! Are you stupid?”

Mikan was taken back, but found herself giggling at Hiyoko’s response. Even if she didn’t truly believe what Hiyoko had said, the words still brought a blush to her face and made her happy. 

“Why are you laughing! Don’t laugh about that.” Hiyoko pouted and dropped Mikan’s hand. As she did that, she noticed Mikan’s face drop slightly. Had Mikan liked having her hand held between Hiyoko’s smaller ones? 

“Look I, I like you.” Hiyoko had to say it. She had to get this over as soon as she could. She had to hear the words of rejection she knew she would be given in return and move on with this life. But if she didn’t at least try, what was the point? 

Mikan smiled again. The truth was, Mikan had never really minded Hiyoko’s statements. She liked them. She would relish in the memories of being insulted by Hiyoko when she was alone. She liked being treated with kindness just as much, but when it came to Hiyoko, she was always waiting for the next time she’d slip up and Hiyoko would be right there, ready to humiliate the girl even more. And seeing her be the one in control now, as Hiyoko teetered between moments of boldness and timidness, made her even more excited. 

Mikan caressed Hiyoko’s face in one of her hands and slowly brought it to hers. She had been waiting for this. There were so many things she wanted to do, but there would be plenty of time for that later. For now, she wanted to fluster Hiyoko just enough that she’d beg Mikan for more. 

As Mikan softly pressed her lips against Hiyoko’s, Hiyoko felt her face begin to heat up and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. What was she doing? Whatever the answer was, she liked it. She liked being so close to Mikan she could smell her, a mix of sweetness and the antiseptic smell of a hospital. Though she could’ve stayed there forever, her lips locked with Mikan’s, their gentle kiss ended as Mikan pulled away. 

Hiyoko’s palms were sweaty as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Mikan. For such sudden confidence, she didn’t expect to see Mikan blushing too. 

“No one can know. At least, not yet.”


End file.
